


Cherry Hearts (wrasslin) One Shots

by Charity_Rose (orphan_account)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cassamore - Freeform, M/M, My Enzo baby, Payback 2016, There is some swears so it's rated T, but there are swears, it's just a cute fluffy thing, not bad ones?, there's nothing worth rating it M or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charity_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry the title is so lame…<br/>I’m mostly gonna do one shots for my two fave ships because both are lacking greatly to be honest.<br/>I probably won’t update it regularly at all or anything, and it won’t be like one running story but yeah.<br/>Some of these may be prompts, or ideas from friends, but others may just be random stuff I write.<br/>Most of these won't go together at all (like one fic to the next) unless otherwise stated.<br/>The main ships will be Cassamore and Rollton, I'll add more tags/relationships as more fics are added. It could possibly have some Fabreeze as well.<br/>Also special shout out to smacktalkerskywalker who helps me with editing and stuff; so thank you Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Everyone Heard It (Cassamore)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Cassamore fluffy fic. Mostly inspired by the picture posted by KO after Payback but also by Enzo dropping his mic.  
> Basically Enzo is just mad at Cass because he didn't pick up his mic for him, and Kevin snaps a picture of it.

It all happened so quickly; first they were making their entrance and Enzo was smacktalking after having dropped his mic. Of course, when he tried to get Cass to grab it for him, well, clearly Cass hadn't picked it up. Maybe it was that Cass hadn't realized what Enzo was wanting, but maybe Cass was just not wanting to help his boy out. It ticked Enzo off, but he wasn't about to show it at all. Cass always helped him out, always. What was so different about this time? Enzo had made a simple mistake (well, he wouldn't call it a mistake, just a little accident); his mic slipping from his fingers as he quickly made his way out of gorilla. He thought he had captured Cass' attention by calling his name and pointing towards the mic on the floor. He was sure the entire arena had heard the noise his mic made when it hit the floor, but maybe the audience had missed it between their entrance music blasting and the loud pop the tag team had received. Once Enzo realized he hadn't made eye contact with Cass, and that it wasn't going to happen any time soon, he quickly ran to grab the mic himself. After cursing at his partner under his breath for not helping him when he was sure Cass couldn't have missed the noise the mic made when it fell, he started into their usual entrance promo and enjoyed the rush he felt when he heard the crowd join in. The adrenaline kept pumping through his veins, the Vaudevillians made their entrance and the match started.  


But that's all he can remember from that night until he found himself in a hospital room, still mad at Cass, and his head was pounding. He wasn't sure where he was besides in a hospital, but he was sure that Cass wasn’t there because he had the whole bed to himself, instead of having to share it with the larger man. Others may assume having the entire space to himself was a good thing, but Enzo found himself shivering due to the lack of extra warmth from Cass. Physically, Enzo could tell that he was missing the big guy, but that didn’t stop the anger from staying in the back of his mind. How could Cass have missed the mic falling, and why didn’t he grab it for Enzo? He was pulled from his thoughts when the lights turned on in his room.  


“Turn ‘em off.” Enzo covered his face with his arms and groaned before the lights were turned off.  
“Come on, Zo. Doc says yer good ta go.” Cass’ voice filled the room, and even though he was speaking barely above a whisper, the noise still added to the pain in Enzo’s head.  


The lights were turned back on again, and Enzo could hear a suitcase rolling across the floor.  
“I don’t understand why you two have the lights off, they said this room had those lights that don’t bother heads or whatever.” Enzo could almost hear Kevin’s smirk when he spoke, everyone knew how the smaller man had Cass wrapped around his finger.  
“Zo wanted ‘em off, Kev.”  
“We’re here to get Enzo out of this dump, not cater to him.”  


That got Enzo out of the bed, and even though he was a little wobbly he was not about to let anyone pick on Cass.  
“Listen here, Kev. You ain’t gonna come in here ‘n be a dick ta Cass. He’s jus’ lookin’ out fer me.” Enzo jabbed his finger into Kevin’s chest before he turned to Cass, a frown forming on his lips when he remembers how upset he was with the bigger man. Colin, on the other hand, had his arms open for a hug from his boy.  


“Yah scared me half ta death, Zo. Yah know that?” But Enzo didn’t acknowledge anything that was coming from Cass’ mouth, and he sure as heck wasn’t about to hug him.  
“Why didn’t ya pick up my mic fer me, Cass? Didn’t ya hear the noise it made ‘n see it sittin’ there by yah giant ass feet?” Enzo was frowning, and once Cass heard what he was saying a confused expression found its way onto his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was almost frowning too.  


“Whaddaya mean, Zo? I’m jus’ worried bout cha head and all yer thinkin’ of is droppin’ yer mic durin’ our entrance?”  
As the couple spoke, Kevin snapped a selfie with them in the back. “Yep, perfect for twitter.”  
They both ignored Kevin altogether, too engaged in their own moment. Enzo hadn’t moved into Cass’ arms, wanting to emphasize how upset he was with his partner even though he craved the comfort that would come from the hug.  


“C’mon Zo. I was worried ‘bout yah, just gimme a hug now that I know yer okay.” Cass stepped towards Enzo and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “I was so worried.”  
Cass pressed a light kiss to the top of Enzo’s head. Eventually, as Cass expected, Enzo gave in and hugged him back.  
“’m fine, Cass, ’m fine.”


	2. What's Really Botherin Yah? (Cassamore)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassamore fluff. Same night as when Enzo returned to Raw after the concussion had him out for a month. 
> 
> It's kinda shitty, imo, and not really edited? sorry-

The pop from the crowd when SAWFT is a Sin hit was as loud as the one for The Second Coming. But that was expected, considering Cass continued to be over with the crowd while his partner was out of commission. This time, unlike the three weeks prior, Cass had a surprise for the fans that had him extremely pumped for Raw, and it wasn’t only that he and Enzo had gotten new shirts. Cass held the mic to his lips, which had everyone thinking he was about to say something important, but instead of speaking Cass pointed towards the tunnel from gorilla.  


That was when the pop intensified as all eyes saw the firecracker that is Enzo Amore. Enzo backpedaled from gorilla onto the stage then ran to the other side of the stage, greeting the fans, his fans. That was when it happened, another mishap on Enzo’s part. He was wearing his strappy leather attire, it resembled bondage gear. He had made the mistake of trying to use the leather strap to hold his mic, as a way to avoid it slipping through his fingers again. This time, unlike at Payback, Cass hadn’t walked out behind him to possibly pick it up and the mic fell onto the ground below the stage instead of in the tunnel. He heard it again, the thud that the mic made when it hit the ground. They should really mute his mic when he isn’t talking into it. He was stuck jumping off the edge of the stage to grab his fallen mic and hurry up the ramp to his place in front of Big Cass.  


Enzo knew, especially with the loud noise from the mic falling, that everyone was well aware of his mishap. The crowd was chanting How You Doin’? at the tag team, and the duo paused to take it all in. Enzo collected himself before starting into their entrance promo, feeding off the energy from the crowd that continued to build up as they spoke with him. Perhaps Enzo was getting too pumped up, as he raced through the promo, randomly danced, and continued to run around the ring before starting into the promo for that night. As he spoke, Enzo paced back and forth in front of Cass, circling around the larger man a couple of times. It got to a point where Cass had to tell Enzo to calm down, and bring it down before they finished. By the time it was Cass’ turn to speak, Enzo had brought it down a bit and skipped across the ring in front of Cass as the crowd helped him spell sawft.  


The Dudley Boyz came out, and the match was underway quickly. Enzo stood on the side, along with D-Von Dudley as they each cheered on their partner. Enzo especially seemed to be barking words of encouragement and instruction at Cass. As the match continued, D-Von moved closer and closer to Enzo and attacked him from behind while he was preoccupied watching the match. Once Enzo’s face hit the ground, Cass was turned around trying to make sure his boy was okay which opened the opportunity for Bubba Ray to strike. Dudley having the upper hand didn’t last long, however, and Cass soon was in control of the match. Enzo stood on the side again, opposite of D-Von, and rested his chin on the edge of the apron to watch his partner in action. Then the match moved out of the ring as Bubba Ray went for a quick escape but Cass just stepped over the top rope. Before Cass could strike Bubba Ray at all, Enzo had a brilliant idea. The smaller man ran towards his partner, possibly for a nice running hug but Cass knew exactly what Enzo’s intentions were. Cass caught Enzo mid-stride, turned, and threw him at D-Von to knock his opponent’s partner down so he could move the match back into the ring. This only allowed Enzo to become more energized and go a little crazy outside of the ring before he continued to cheer on Cass. The match ended with Cass gaining the victory after dropping an Empire Elbow on Bubba Ray. Enzo quickly made his way back into the ring to congratulate his partner on the win with a chest bump, then climbed onto the ropes to talk some more smack. After the match, the tag team quickly made their way backstage while their music still played throughout the arena.  


Both men made their way into the locker room, and Enzo was quick to shrug off his jacket and sit down. A sigh slipped through Enzo’s lips as he untied his Js and slid them off of his feet.  


“What’s on yah mind, ‘Zo?”  


Cass changed out of his trunks and into a suit. Everyone knew they could wear tapout gear in public, but Cass always choose to wear a suit, he just wanted to always look nice, and there was always the possibility of finding a time or place to take Enzo on a date.  


“I got butterfingers, Cass. Can’t keep a mic in my hand” he pulled a blue tapout shirt over his head before continuing, “I jus dun know how it fell outta my...fuck it wasn’t even in my hand t’night.”  


Cass shook his head, trying not to laugh at Enzo.  


“‘m sure you was jus nervous, jus like at Payback. But it ain’t the first thing yah dropped in yah life anyways.”  


Enzo rolled his eyes are the taller man, changing into a pair of grey sweats and pulled out another pair of Js from his bag.  


“Sure but tha other times weren’t on tv, Cass.”  


He shuffled around to pack up his bag, folding up his attire from the night and gently placing it on top of the Js he had been wearing. He dropped the chains on top of the clothes, creating a pile of gold, red, and leopard.  


“Still can’t believe yah dropped it again. Actually can’t believe yah left the mic in that gun holster or whateva. Shoulda just held it in yah hand.” Cass laughs, zipping up his duffel bag. “Nd when yah jumped off a tha stage...‘Zo yah coulda waited nd production woulda gotten yah another mic, or yah coulda used mine.”  


Enzo muttered a soft shuddup at Cass, giving him a soft shove before zipping up his own bag.  


“Nd I bet the whole arena noticed. The mic made that sound, nd yah looked crazy goin to get that mic. I let the first time slide, but twice now - ya won’t live this down now.”  


Cass was holding his duffel bag, waiting on Enzo to be able to leave the arena.  


“Whateva, Cass. C’mon, let’s jus go.”  


Enzo tugged his leopard print suitcase behind him and walked next to Cass, despite being a bit angry with the big guy. He started to undo the braids in his hair with his free hand as they headed towards the car. Once they got to their car and loaded all their luggage in, Enzo claimed the passenger's seat.  


“‘m glad I can get on instagram nd twitter again,” Enzo spoke to himself before Cass got in the car, quickly pulling out his phone. “Missed so much, gotta catch up, nd connect with tha world again.”  


Enzo also took the opportunity to plug his phone into the radio, being the designated dj of their drive to the next town over. He quickly put his music on shuffle before returning to social media.  


“‘Zo, would yah put that away fer a bit? It can wait till we’re at tha hotel.”  


Cass had reached over to try and get Enzo’s phone out of his hands and hold the smaller man’s left hand, but Enzo had moved his phone out of his reach and swatted Cass’ hand away. Cass ruffled Enzo’s hair before returning his hand to the wheel.  


“Cass knock if off, I can do this now nd you can drive.” Enzo snapped at Cass, still grumpy about Cass teasing him about the mic incident. “At tha hotel I might let yah hold me all yah want...after a shower, yah stink big guy.”  


Cass rolled his eyes, but a small smile formed on his lips.  


“’ight, ‘Zo, whateva yah say.”  


Enzo was still glued to his phone, but now he was looking at pictures from his return. He snorted when he came across one of Cass wearing this new shirt that had been cut.  


“Who cut yah shirt t’night, big guy? Half yah chest is uncovered. I mean, our new merch is sweet but tha whole right side of yah chest is out. Nd no one wants ta see that.”  


Cass tried to peek over at Enzo’s phone, but Enzo quickly moved his phone out of Cass’ vision while muttering something about paying attention to the road.  


“A’int really a big deal. Sides, ‘m sure some people enjoyed it, ‘spose you did.”  


Enzo rolled his eyes but didn’t bother to respond.  


“Aye, ‘Zo, yah wanna stop fer ice cream or somethin’?”  


Enzo shook his head, mostly just wanting to get to the next town so he could sleep.  


“Okay, yah hungry at all? I know yah weren’t in tha ring really, I ain’t really hungry but I wanna take care a you.”  


Enzo smiled, and allowed himself to look over at Cass. He knew Cass liked to take care of him, and that both of them missed being around each other when Enzo spend most of the month he was out back in Orlando.  


“I know, big guy. ‘M fine though, Colin, really. Jus wanna get there nd sleep.”  


This time, Enzo was the one to reach a hand across the center. He gave Cass’ thigh a squeeze.  


“I ‘preciate it, Cass. I do.”  


Cass dropped his hand to his lap on top of Enzo’s, smiling again.  


“Yah still ain’t off tha hook, fer makin’ fun a me earlier.”  


Enzo moved his hand away, returning his attention back to his phone to find a song.  


“Sure, sure, Enzo. ‘m sure it jus hurt yah feelins so badly.”  


Cass smirked, knowing that Enzo would get over it, and all would be forgotten the moment they checked into their hotel at the next town. Anyone who actually knew the duo knew how big of a softie Enzo was when it came to his man, but Enzo still liked to act like a tough guy, he is a G after all and wouldn’t admit how much he adores Colin Cassady or that he’d do anything for him. In the moment of quiet as the song changed, Enzo reached over towards Cass again, this time to grab his hand and lace their fingers together.  


“‘M sorry, big guy. Know you was jus teasin me, nd I kinda over reacted”  


Enzo pressed his lips to the back of Cass’ hand.  


“It’s ‘ight, ‘Zo. ‘m sorry too, I could tell somethin was off nd I shouldn’t a teased yah.”  


Cass squeezed Enzo’s hand softly as they pulled into the parking lot of their hotel.  


“But, ‘Zo, I still dun understand how yah can’t keep anything in yah hands. Yah always got a tight grip on me.”  


At that comment, Enzo released Cass’ hand and hurried to get out of the car, mumbling at Cass to shuddup.  


“Aw, c’mon Enzo. That wasn’t even so bad.”  


Enzo shrugs him off and heads inside to check them in. Cass takes their bags out of the back before going in. Enzo turned around when Cass walked in and handed him a key before taking his bags from Cass.  


“Aye Enzo, ‘m sorry okay- again.”  


Enzo continued to mutter under his breath about how Cass should just keep his mouth shut as he made his way towards their room. When they reached the door to their room, Enzo pulled his key out of his pocket and moved to use it to open the door when it fell from his hand.  


“Fucking- shuddup Cass. Dun yah dare say anythin about this. Jus gimme yah key, or you open tha damn door.”  


Enzo was clearly more than embarrassed and frustrated with all of this. Cass hadn’t realized how much it was actually bothering him, or maybe there was something deeper behind it. Cass hands his key to Enzo, and once the door is open he uses his foot to push the other key into the room, letting Enzo just walk in and fall onto the bed.  


“Enzo, c’mon babe. Yer fine. Ain’t like I neva dropped anythin before anyways, right?”  


Cass set his stuff down on top of the bed that Enzo wasn’t laying on.  


“‘m gonna shower now, ‘Zo…”  


Cass didn’t get a response, but maybe the smaller man had fallen asleep the minute he hit the mattress, these grumpy moods always wear him out. Cass wasn’t even sure where exactly it came from, but he’d have to push Enzo for it later. Of course it continued to bother Cass as he showered, pulled on clean clothes, and left the bathroom. Enzo was now leaning up against the headboard watching basketball on the tv. He patted the spot next to him on the bed, hoping Cass would join him.  


“It’s okay, big guy. I know yer jus tryna cheer me up, I ‘spose.”  


Cass sits next to Enzo, but Enzo quickly moves to sit in his lap, leaning against Cass’ chest instead of the headboard.  


“What’s tha bigger thing though, Enzo? This ain’t jus about yah droppin yah mic a coupla times nd tha key card earlier. Talk ta me.”  


Cass moved his hands to Enzo’s head to finish taking out the braids that Enzo had forgotten about, including the braid at the back of his head.  


“Yer hair’s gettin long, ‘Zo.”  


Enzo snorted, “Yers is too.”  


Cass rolled his eyes and continued to play with Enzo’s hair after the braids were undone.  


“‘m not really good in the ring, Colin. Not like you, or tha otha teams. Mic work is all I got nd I can’t even hold onta my mic.”  


Cass pressed a soft kiss to the back of Enzo’s head as he listened to him speak.  


“When I was out, nd you were in tha ring alone, even on tha mic alone, yah did so great nd had so much success. Cass, I dun even compare to that at all.”  


Cass rubbed his hands on Enzo’s arms, stopping to trace a few of the tattoos that covered his skin.  


“Enzo, yah fine. Did yah hear the pop for yah t’night? Was fer you, Enzo. Not me, not the Dudleyz, you. All fer you, ‘Zo.”  


A sigh escaped Enzo’s mouth, and he rubbed Cass’ legs softly, trying to pay attention to the game.  


“I know but…”  


Enzo was cut off when Cass turned his head to capture his lips in a soft, quick kiss.  


“Enzo, yah know what. That doesn’t matter. Not at all. Nd even if yah think it does, I jus want yah to remember that it don’t matter nd all that matters is you nd me.”  


Cass wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close to his body and he presses a soft kiss to the side of Enzo’s head.  


“Colin?”  


“Yeah, ‘Zo?”  


“I love yah big guy.”  


Cass smiled, and rubbed his hands up Enzo’s arms once more.  


“I love yah too, Enzo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still definitely have no ownership or anything to the characters involved. Names and everything belong to the WWE. 
> 
> This of course is pure fiction and doesn't, in any way, resemble real life at all. (even if we want to imagine that it does) 
> 
> This one is a little longer than the last one, but possibly shittier? I mean, I spent way longer between times working on this one, but I started it then didn't touch it for like a month or so. 
> 
> Also I'm not really sorry that it isn't edited very much? I just wanted to post it, smh.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything with these characters, they belong to WWE completely. I'm just writing a fic for one of my favorite ships.  
> Also, sorry that like it's super short-


End file.
